Sonaze: school
by ALittleCurious
Summary: *Very old story* Hmm, who would've known so much would happen in one day? Not Blaze the cat, neither did Sonic the hedgehog. Rated T, just because. One-shot


Blaze's P.O.V

School is important isn't it? But, I'm not so fond with it. The first day of school...How that scares me so. Those were the last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep... "DING DING DING DING DING" The alarm woke me up, which also woke up my sister, Burn. Weird isn't it? How we both pretty much have names that have something to do with fire?

"Hey! You awake? Get up! Time for school!" My sister yelled in my ear. It actually hurt my ears quite a bit. Man, is she loud! It's annoying really. The first day of school. I sighed and rubbed my eyes for a good 5 seconds before having the enough energy to stand up. I glanced over at the clock. 7:00 AM.

Time for school. I chose something simple, black pants that reached to my ankles and a black t-shirt with the school's name on thing students were allowed to wear. Another year in this school. I wanted to transfer to a different school without a dress code but my mom won't allow me to. I had to walk to the school which was worse, my mom told me she would work in the afternoon to drive me to my classes but she told me to walk. Honestly, I don't wanna walk because I don't wanna be near someone. But, I use my speed to get there in no time.

I arrive at the school, I don't have many friends so I didn't walk with anyone in fact. Sort of lonely really. I'm not one to socialize but, I like watching others. The school's mascot was the huskies. I really like huskies too. The building looked white with stripes of blue some places, it also had some bricks along the building. I guess you can imagine it similar to your own school at least, it's just this school was 2 stories high. Many kids surrounded the front doors chatting about there summer and what not. I couldn't find any of my friends so I walked into the cafeteria. I waited until I peeked around again and saw my friend! Oh, she's with Tails, that's good, at least I know him.

"Hi Tails." I spoke.

"Oh, hi! I just won a bet, so now Marine can't talk for the whole day!" Tails smirked. I didn't bother what the bet was about because I was plain glad she's quiet!

"Well, what if a teacher calls on her?"

"Oh, she could talk if a teacher calls on her; otherwise she can't make a sound."

I looked over to Marine, whose waved at me trying her best not to make a sound. I grinned, peace and quiet. Well, there was a bunch of people screaming their heads off all around the cafeteria; Many of the teachers failed to keep them quiet and seated along the rows of tables. I didn't mind really, it's just Marine's voice that annoyed me. Now where's Sonic?

"Well Cream is over there if you wanna talk to her Blaze." I nodded and walked over to Cream who was also surrounded by a group of older boys. Which included Shadow..

I pushed all of them away and forced myself to sit by her. She was sobbing quietly, she was getting teased by the older boys. I gave each of them a death glare. All of them scattered away in fear except Shadow. Ah yes, the weird one, gave everyone the creeps even me.

"What are you doing to her?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I did nothing." He said in a calm voice.

"Then why didn't you help her?" By now cream was hugging my shoulder.

"I didn't want a bad first impression." Wow, was he rude.

"Get out of here." I growled.

"I can't, I'm in school." He smiled.

"You get the point." I comforted Cream while Shadow began to walk over to the boys. 2 were white and yellow weasels. They were twins. and 3 were hedgehogs. One was green, I think his name was Scourge? Well whatever his name was, he was bad news as so Sonic told light blue and the other a black-ish colour. I think I should keep my eye on them...

"Are you okay?" I hugged her close.

"Th-they w-were mean to m-me." She blubbered. I continued to hold her.

"Just a few more minutes before class starts. Here, wipe the remaining tears." I handed her a tissue. Just then a blue blur flashed right next to me.

"Sup, Blaze." It was Sonic. I admired him. He was special in a way. I couldn't really explain how he was. He just is.

"Whats wrong with Cream?" He pointed out.

"Oh, some older boys were bullying her." I reached my hand out and pointed to the group.

"Oh them? Rude as always, how did they bully her?"

"I actually never asked Cream..."

"Oh, okay. Cream, how did they bully you?" Sonic asked.

"They called me names like, Baby face, and they also called me a Rat and things."

Sonic came up to her and gave her a big hug. He went onto his right knee and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"It's okay Cream, don't let them get to you."

"O-okay." I smiled. How cute was that? Like as if Sonic was her father. It was heart warming, in fact, I felt a little warm inside. Is that normal? Oh, I just noticed I was eating a hot egg sandwich. It must have been that.

Again, Shadow came to us and sat down in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I growled again.

"I talked to them."

"And?"

"I told them to stop being such ass holes so they kicked me out of their group."

"It seems Shadow has a heart by telling them that there ass holes." Sonic chuckled.

Shadow growled at Sonic which made him snap shut immediately. We all chatted until Marine and Tails sat down near us.

"Hi Tails." Sonic grinned.

"Hiya Sonic!" He cheered. Marine was yet still quiet, it was really amazing; I admit it! The only time she's quiet is when she's sleeping. I know that because I went to her sleep over.

"It's a good day, I just hope Amy isn't here." Sonic sighed. But things soon got bad once he said the one and only name, 'Amy'.

"Oh my Sonikku!Are you talking about me!" A voice squealed. I sighed. It was obviously Amy.

Sonic then ducked his head down trying to avoid eye contact with her. I did some what the same except I didn't duck, I looked away from her direction. I soon turned my head to check up on Sonic which was also in one of Amy's iron grip.

"No hugging! You do that OUTSIDE of school. We don't allow couples." A stern teacher spoke.

"She's not my GIRLFRIEND!" Sonic shouted. It was good news the teacher didn't hear. The cafeteria was way too loud. I couldn't even hear my own thoughts.

I then ignited my hands and placed it close to her face while Shadow grabbed her sides trying to pull her off. Yet she didn't let go. She began to glow. I know that glow anywhere. Silver.

"Need some help guys?" He levitated her off of Sonic. Sonic then began gasping for air. Silver sat down with everyone. It seems the whole gang was here. Oh wait. Knuckles. What was he up to? Then I also remembered Rouge. She always seems to call me 'Kitten' I wish I could burn her but she's sort of a friend of mine. I'm not saying she is, I'm saying she sort of is. Knuckles walked in, at least he had a normal entrance.

"Sup Knuckle-head." Sonic said while smirking.

"Oh hey Sonic." He sat down next to Sonic. Now came Rouge who came crashing through the roof. Big appearance much? She had a chaos emerald tied around her neck. Tsk ,Typical Rouge. Whats up with this school? No one notices a giant hole in the roof? Rouge glided down and sat next to Shadow. She began flirting with the boys as always, she also called me 'kitten' again. Yeesh, first day like this? I'm now worried about the classes.

-x-

Schedule.

"RING RING RING RING!" So loud...Is that the bell? I think it is... I faced my direction to my binder where I placed my schedule. I have Language arts. What's that?

"Hey does anyone have Language arts with me?"

"Oh I do!" Silver said.

"Me too..." Amy grumbled. I understand why Amy wasn't so happy about it, we pretty much hate each other on day one. I never found her nice really. She is but, I don't think she really is. She's i acting /i I guess.

"I also have that Blaze." Tails butted in. Well, Tails may help me out to befriend Amy. She's always so rude to me. I nodded and we all headed to our class. It was upstairs too, I wonder who else will be in our class.

"Hello students, I am ." Hehe, 'Goodness.' I wonder if she is actually good? I had a lot of hated teachers last year. Pft, they were all hated by every student.

I looked at the board, oh no, assigned seats. And even worse...I sat next to Amy... I took my seat and looked down, oh man, I think I will really hate this school year.

"Now, we will take role." She continued with a lot of names, some were pretty funny.

"Blaze,"

"Here." She didn't continue, I guess I was at the bottom of the list.

"Blaze?" She said again.

"Um, here." I raised my hand up high.

"Absent." My jaw dropped.

"I'm right here!" I nearly shouted.

"Oh, my mistake." She wrote on her board. She was old, I guess she had an excuse to almost mark me absent. But she was also a bat. She was an brown bat with big glasses and frizzy hair. It looked like she never combed it.

"Okay now, we are now going to write about ourselves."

"Why?" A random kid said.

"I want to know you guys better."

She handed out pieces of paper. With questions that said:

Name:

Species:

Favourite food:

Special ability:

(Like sports or

anything you are

good at.)

What you did on

summer vacation:

Nothing much, just a small amount of questions. I filled out the questions and placed it in between my table. Amy soon also finished.

"Okay now, we will read out some of the papers." She collected all of them now she wants to read them? Many students in the classroom eyes widened.

"Don't worry I won't read the names.

Species: HedgeWolf

Favourite food: Anything.

Special ability: I play soccer...

(Like sports or

anything you are

good at.)

What you did on

summer vacation: Nothing.

Hmm, I guess this person didn't do much.

Species: Cat

Favourite food: Sushi? I dunno.

Special ability: Fire manipulation. Or fire powers.

(Like sports or

anything you are

good at.)

What you did on

summer vacation: Fought robots.

Interesting."

Oh god, she just read mine, but there is another 5 cats in this class. Everyone faced every cat in the room determined to find out who has 'fire powers' They obviously didn't point the finger at me. I was a girl. Everyone assumes it's a male.

" Okay,I will read 5 more.

Species: Mouse.

Favourite food: Cheese.

Special ability: Dancing

(Like sports or

anything you are

good at.)

What you did on

summer vacation: Slept.

Okay.

Species: Hedgehog.

Favourite food: Anything Sonic eats

Special ability: Hammering who ever looks

at Sonic.

(Like sports or

anything you are

good at.)

What you did on

summer vacation: Chase Sonic.

...

Species: Hedgehog

Favourite food: Pizza!

Special ability: Telekinesis

(Like sports or

anything you are

good at.)

What you did on

summer vacation: Fought robots.

O-okay.

Species: Fox

Favourite food: I don't have one

Special ability: Flying

(Like sports or

anything you are

good at.)

What you did on

summer vacation: Fought robots."

I sighed. I could obviously tell who wrote those, even the rat. I saw her blushing.

Next class please?

I walked through the halls looking around for my next class, I have crafts. Sounds cool.

I continued to look at my classes until I bumped into someone. I quickly got off the ground to avoid embarrassment.

"OW! HEY! I'm trying to get to class here!" A voice grumbled. Oh no.

"Hello, Scourge." I spoke in an angry tone.

"How do you know my name?"

"Sonic told me about you."

"Oh really?" He scoffed. He reached to hold my shoulders but I swat his hands away from my direction. What does he think he's doing?

"Ooo, feisty." He grinned.

"Get out of my way." I tried to walk to my class but he just stepped in front of me. Okay, now he's getting me angry.

"GO away." I growled.

"Oh, did Sonic say bad things about poor little me?" He pouted playfully.

I narrowed my eyes. He's stubborn, much like Sonic in fact.

"In fact. He did. Now will you let me leave?"

"No can do my dear kitten." He bent forward to plant a kiss on my cheek.

He wailed in pain. I burnt him...Glad I did.

"Why did you do that!?" He cried out.

"Jee, I dunno. Did I do something bad?" I said playfully. Ah, My sense of humour.

He quickly lunged at me aiming for my face. I dodged it.

"What is your problem!?" I scowled.

"You burnt me!" He continued attempts to strike me with his fists. He then did a spin dash and I crashed through a wall. Many kids gasped at the sight. They formed a crowd around us.

"Ughh.." I groaned. I ignited my flames and attacked him. He kept dodging. Hmph. Just then a flash hit him on the rib cage. A spin dash.

"DUDE, what are you doing!" Sonic shouted.

"She freakin' burnt the hell out of my face!"

"I'm pretty sure she did it for a good reason.."

"I did. But it's okay Sonic I can win this fight." I interrupted.

"No Blaze, let me help."

"Fine..." I sighed, same ol' Sonic..Trying to help a friend in need.

"Whatever." Scourge looked at both of us before walking away. I won? We won! Atleast I think so, I think he was pretty much getting started. After all he's almost the same as Sonic. I heard a teacher shriek in horror/anger.

"WHAT A MESS! WHO DID THIS!" She faced us with pure anger in her eyes. It's hard to tell since she's like, an owl... Me and Sonic immediately put on our 'Who me? No way!' faces.

"YOU 2. MY OFFICE. NOW." That was the principle...?

Me and Sonic walked into the office and saw Silver, Shadow, and Rouge sitting near by. What did they do?

"What did you 3 do..?" I asked. They didn't reply.

"Shads was being dumb..." Rouge spoke up.

"Don't call me Shads!" Shadow snorted. Yet of course, Silver didn't look at me. Lets just say he was in a, 'Pissy mood...'. I sighed. We sort of, um, broke up a few days ago. And yet he's still mad at me. Why is he mad? He broke up with i me /i. He was interested in that pink girl. Um, Amy. Yeah Amy. But Amy is too busy chasing Sonic to notice Silver likes i her /i. But that's just Amy. Silver's hand began to glow while he stared at me, he looked deeply at me. I began to panic. I noticed my self in the air...But it wasn't him...It was me...I jumped into the air because I was scared. And Silver switched his attention to the glass of water on the table. I leaped into air and was caught by Sonic.

"Um, are you okay Blaze?" He asked.

"Um, I-I-I um..." I blushed. He looked kinda cute confused...WAIT WHAT?

"Are you okay Blaze...?" He repeated.

"You look like something scared you ya know." Are you okay? He looked at me. And I looked at him. I turned my head at Silver. He was giggling.

"Um, yeah..." I climbed off Sonic and dusted off my clothes of still bright red with embarrassment. But why did I think he was cute?

Part 2!

Sonic's P.O.V

Um, okay was she blushing? I'm sure she was. I started to blush too, wait what am I doing!

I looked down to avoid anyone seeing me like that. I looked at her and she was also looking away. I have never been like that, not even with Amy. Odd. We all sat down I sat next to Blaze of course. The teacher walked in. Mrs. Totilee.

"I am very disappointed in all of you. I didn't expect this from you 5."

"You don't even know us well, how did you not expect this?" I mumbled. The teacher had a calm response, even after we tore half of the building.

"Because, i you /i are Sonic. And you are his friends. You battle evil."

"Touche" I smiled.

"I still have to punish you, I will give it to you lightly since you guys are my idol." She also smiled, how nice is she? And a few minutes ago she was screaming at us.

"How about after school detention for about 2 hours?" Whoa, wow such a nice deal.

"Okay, deal."

"Okay, now go off all of you, I will give you some passes so you may be excused from tardy."

We all nodded and left. Having fans here might make the school year better...

=x=

"Oh, hey Blaze what class do you have!" I ran right next to her and matched her pace in the hallway.

"Oh, I-I have.." She took a moment to look at her next class.

"Gym."

"Oh, cool! I have that too!" I tried my best to be normal and act as nothing ever something did i happen. /i I ignored it and we carried on a conversation until we reached the gym. The teacher was a male bulldog big enough to intimidate anyone. Even me...He seemed in his 30's or so, but he was fat. I admit it! He's fat! Why is he teaching gym? Well, it doesn't matter anyway. You know what they say, never judge a book by it's cover! But then again if it's a big book you know it's gonna be a long read. He blew his whistle. My ears went flat against my head.

"Okay! We are gonna do role call, when you're name gets called sit on that line over there!"

I always hated role call. Why? They say my first name. He called out everyone when it came to me-

"Olgilvie?" I slowly raised my hand and he nodded. I heard a few giggles here and there but was interupted in my thoughts when Blaze spoke.

"That's your name?"

"Uh, y-yeah..It's Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog. Just keep it Sonic okay?" She giggled and my cheeks turned into a tint of red.

"Ha, mine is just Blaze cat." She chuckled. I smiled at her. Okay, am I the only one with a weird name here? She then stopped laughing.

"No more laughing? But I like it when your happy!" Oops, did I just say what I think I said. Instead of saying sorry I found my self tickling her. She was laughing non stop till I remembered, we are in class... I quickly stopped and nudged her side. The lavender cat stopped as soon as I did. We were being pointed at and people were making kissy faces. Oh no...Same thing happened when Amy gave me a box of chocolates. She didn't understand I was suppose to.

I guess she doesn't understand I would never do that. Amy's nice and all but she's also moody and clingy.

"Um, sorry Blaze..." She softly smiled.

"No one has even dared to tickle me Sonic. They'd be too scared to. Even my mom is to scared. Consider that as an achievement." I just wanted to face palm...Never before have I felt so awkward...But good inside.

"Okay class! We are gonna run out on the track, you 2!" He pointed at me and Blaze.

"You go over to the bigger track due to your speed." Me and Blaze walked out and saw Silver and Amy talking. We also got some looks from people who didn't know who was, 'Sonic the hedgehog, or Blaze the cat' was. One of the weasels poked me on the shoulder and I turned around before I could talk to Silver.

"Hey, I heard you were fast, I bet I'm faster. We pleaded the gym teacher to let us on the big track. By 'we' I mean me and my bro. I'm Triff, and that's Tack. We can beat you and your Gf." Before I could say, 'She isn't my girlfriend' Blaze spoke up.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" She placed her hand near her ear.

"Hmm?" She said. A race, pa-lease we could beat them. I looked at them both and tried to tell the difference between them. One had a piercing on his left ear whose name was Tack.

The other had it on his nose and a scar across his eye, the right one to be exact.

I grinned.

"Okay, deal. But to make things harder, your partner has to have the same pace as you." They gawked at me as if I said, 'I killed your mum'

"Fine!" They both threw their snouts in the air.

"We could beat them easily Tack."

"You said it Triff."

We stood on the starting line and prepared to race the twins.

"BOOM" a loud Sonic boom exploded and before they could run a few feet we were at the finish line. I grinned and raise my hand for a high five. Instead. I got a hug, from Blaze..I smiled and hugged her.

"Sonic..." She said quietly. I looked at her, my heart thumped fast.

"What if I said...I liked you..." I looked at her and we both began to blush.

"I don't like you Blaze.." Her eyes shot up wide.

"I love you.." She hugged me tight and nuzzled me.

We quickly let go. What now? I always lied to myself...I said no, I don't like Blaze..But I do? I lied to myself? Me and Blaze walked over to Silver, and Amy. I nudged Silver.

"Hey man, can I talk to ya?" I whispered. I then told Blaze to wait there with Amy. Try to make up and be friends you know? I don't know why, but they hate each other. I stood in front of him. He looked at me curiously. "I can tell you like Amy.." I grinned and Silver looked at me and quickly blushed.

'Y-yeah, how did you know?"

"I can tell. Just tell her you do." He agreed. Good, now isn't that something?

I walked over close to Blaze. "Um, Blaze, can we keep what happened between us?"

"Of course." She smiled.


End file.
